Trixie Belden and the Case of the Lost Locket
by fanfaction lover
Summary: Trixie Belden was my favorite book as I grew up. She was more my age and since I had read every Nancy Drew and Honey Bunch, Trixie Belden was a welcomed change. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie was sitting in her room looking out of the window. She was thinking of her Aunt Blanche. She had been a kind lady who had visited her many times. Her Aunt Blanche had died just last week and she was very sad. Trixie's mother knocked on the door to her small room and asked Trixie to take a seat on the bed. This was where Trixie and her mom had many a talk. With her little brother Bobby sometimes it was hard for a girl to get some privacy.

Trixie's mom took a seat and smiled at her daughter. Her little girl was beautiful was naturally blonde hair and big deep blue eyes. She was working on her schoolwork, she was still having trouble with math, but she was trying and that was all that a mom could ask.

"Trixie You know that today your father and I went to a lawyer's office. They read a will and you were named in the will. Your aunt left you her locket. It was the one that you always admired. She had the locket in her hand and gave it to Trixie.

Trixie looked down at the locket and had just a moment of sadness. The locket had been always around her Aunt Blanche's neck. She had admired it many times and had asked her if she could wear it. But her aunt had always told her that she never took it off.

Trixie held the locket in her hand and opened it. Inside was a very old photo of two very young girls one about thirteen her age, and the other about ten. They looked very happy together. She asked her mother "Who are these two girls in the picture?"

Her mother looked at her daughter and told her the younger girl is Aunt Blanche, the older girl was her sister Jenny who died of typhoid fever when she was sixteen. Your aunt always wore that locket as long as I can remember. Take good care of it this meant a lot to her.

Trixie looked down at the picture and promised her mother that she would cherish the locket forever. She put the locket around her neck and swore that she would always wear it as her aunt had.

Trixie's mother thought about telling her not to wear it while she was out playing and hanging around with her friends but thought about it and decided not to say anything.

As Trixie headed out to see her best friend Honey, she couldn't wait to show the locket to her. Honey was a very wealthy girl and had many things like this. Trixie did not have anything this fancy. Honey had all the material things that anyone could want. but was missing the type of life that Trixie had with her family. Trixie was raised by a loving mother and father and her three brothers.

Honey had been an only child until her mother and father adopted her brother Jim. She was left alone with Jim and her governess many times while her parents were gone on trips. As Trixie walked up the long driveway to the mansion where Honey lived she ran into her friend Jim.

Jim was the co president of her little group called the Bob Whites of the Glen. He was getting taller and his bright red hair and blue eyes made him easy to spot. He was walking his dog Patch. As Patch spotted Trixie he came running up to her with his tail wagging enthusiastically.

When the two friends met Trixie could not wait to show Jim the locket. She took the necklace off and showed him the locket and the picture of her aunt and the other aunt who had died before she was born. Jim looked at the locket and shook his head. "This is a good family heirloom. Take good care of it."

Trixie smiled and put the necklace once more on her neck being careful to make sure that the clasp was closed. The two friends walked up the driveway the rest of the way and went back into the house. Mrs. Trask came into the foyer and smiled at Trixie. Honey is upstairs in her room.

With that Trixie ran up the stairs to her friend's room. Honey was on the bed reading a book when her friend knocked on the bedroom door. She knew that it was Trixie, she recognized the sounds of her footsteps as she hurried down the carpeted hall. "Come in Trixie." she told her.

Honey's bedroom was large and she had a canopy bed. She had her own dressing table and two bureaus. Her closet was almost as big as Trixie's bedroom and she had a full bath for her own private use. Everything in the room was done over for a girl. everything that someone could want material wise.

As the two friends took a seat on Honey's bed Trixie showed her the locket. Honey thought that the locket was very nice and was amazed that inside the locket was a picture that was almost one hundred years old. "If I were you I would cherish this locket forever."

"I will. She was my favorite older Aunt. She was in her eighties. My mom says that she has always worn this even when she was a little girl." Trixie told her friend.

But now it was time for a meeting of the Bob Whites and as Trixie and Honey went downstairs they were met by her brother Jim. The three of them went out together to go to the clubhouse.

Trixie could not wait to show her friend Di the only other girl who belonged to the Bob Whites, the locket. Di's family had just come into money and she was always getting something new. Her brothers had already seen the locket so she was the only member of the Bobwhites who had not seen it yet.

As Di came into the clubhouse Trixie smiled at her and told her about the locket. She smiled at her friend and reached around her neck to take it off once again and she could not feel the necklace. The necklace and the locket were gone. She looked all around the clubhouse and felt through all her pockets. The locket was gone! She must find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie looked at Di and then her friends Jim and Honey. She was in a panic. Each and everyone of them checked every inch of the clubhouse. There was nothing. Trixie had the boys leave and she took off her shirt and things to see if by any chance her necklace with the locket had fallen into her close but nothing.

That was when everyone started the long walk back to the manor house where Trixie had last seen the locket. They walked each and every step that Trixie had walked and found nothing. The only thing that they could do now was to actually rake all of the leaves and go inch by inch through the yard.

Trixie's brothers had now come and were helping with the search. Honey Trixie and Di went up to Honey;s room and down the hallway looking throughout the house.

When the girls saw Mrs. Trask they told her about the missing locket. Of course, she would be glad to help them look for it. Each and every inch of Honey's room was searched once again. Missy the maid had changed and made her bed and had found nothing.

Three hours passed and no one had seen the locket. It was now time for Trixie to bring her little brother Bobby home for lunch. She did not know what she was going to tell her mother. She was thirteen years old and should have been more careful with the locket. Where oh where could it be?

As the Bobwhites met once again at the clubhouse, they discussed where they had been and how they had looked everywhere. Trixie went back to her house very downhearted. Honey put her arm around her shoulder and promised her 'We will find it I just know it' Everyone had cheered in and promised that once they had their lunch they would go back to looking for the locket.

Bobby was Trixie's happy little six year old brother. Sometimes he was trouble but she loved him to death. He looked up at his sister and told her "I am sorry Trixie, I will find the locket I promise." His big blue eyes sparkled with tears and she gave him a hug. They walked hand in hand back to her house.

Her home had been in her family for many years and was known by the name Crabapple Farm. They lived in the Hudson Valley in New York in the little town of Sleepyside. The necklace could have gotten under the leaves and might never be found Trixie worried. But she was not going to stop looking until she found it.

As she came in the house, she kissed her mom and brought Bobby upstairs to get him washed up. Her older brothers Brian and Mart were in the kitchen helping their mom make lunch. Neither one of them mentioned the missing necklace. They wanted to leave that up to their sister Trixie. But they also knew that Bobby would tell so their mother was going to know the bad news soon.

When Trixie and Bobby got downstairs lunch was ready and she took her seat at the table. The kitchen was a large old fashioned one with a big table in the center that had been hand made by her grandfather over thirty years ago. She loved the old house and was glad that she lived there. But, she needed to tell her mother about the necklace.

Trixie watched as her brothers devoured their sandwiches but she just toyed with her lunch. She was in detective mode not in the mood to eat . Her mother looked at her and asked her what was wrong. "You have barely touched any of your lunch Trixie. Is something wrong" she asked.

With that Trixie looked down at her lap and then up at her mother. _"I have lost the locket. It was around my neck when I was at Honey's house, but when I got to the clubhouse the locket was gone." Trixie told her mother._

 _Her mother could not believe what her daughter was telling her. That necklace had been around her aunt's neck for the past seventy years and the day Trixie is given it she loses it. "Trixie, you must trace your steps and find it. The necklace must be someplace between the manor house and the clubhouse. Did you ask Mrs. Trask?" she asked._

 _"We did and everyone has been looking. When we are done with lunch we will look again." Trixie promised her mother._

 _Once Bobby was in bed for his nap, Trixie went back up to Honey's house to look for the locket once again. All of the maids and Mrs. Trask were looking for it and the Bob Whites of the Glen were looking once more. But, it was starting to get dark and soon they would have to stop for the day._

 _Missie one of the maids at the manor was shaking one of the rugs when she saw something. There in the tree was a crow's nest. Now Missie was a bird lover and found crow's fascinating. One thing that crow's liked was shiny objects. On a hunch she went and got the step ladder from the pantry and climbed up to take a look at the inside of the nest._

 _As she climbed to the top of the ladder Missie saw that she had a good hunch. For there in the nest was the necklace and the locket tight and safe. She took the necklace and locket and climbed back down the ladder. She smiled as she went down the ladder and back into the house._

 _She put the ladder back and went out to find the group of friends that she knew were looking in vain for the necklace. As she turned the corner she found Trixie and Honey busy brushing leaves, getting desperate. She smiled at them and showed Trixie and Honey the necklace. As the two girls looked in wonder they looked up to ask her where she had found it._

 _That was when Missie told them about the crow's nest and how she had looked inside of it and found the necklace. The crows had found a treasure something that they were well known for._

 _Trixie called to the rest of her friends and thanked Missie over and over for finding the necklace. As she went home she saw her dad's car pulling into the driveway. She ran up to his car and hugged him as he got out of his car. "Daddy look what Missie , Honey's maid found, my necklace." she told him with a big smile._

 _As Trixie and her brothers came into the house and showed her mother the necklace. Her mom breathed a sigh of relief and took a look at the locket. The clasp was worn and that was what caused the necklace to fall from Trixie's neck. She would need to bring it to a jeweler and everything would be fine._

 _As the Belden family sat down to dinner, Trixie smiled. Another mystery solved with the help of a friend. She sat down and ate two meals, she was very hungry now._


End file.
